Akatsuki Adventures
by Toe-toe-senpai
Summary: Another waterfall ninja enters the Akatsuki, unfortunately, a unwanted grass ninja was dragged along. The Akatsuki doesn't seem to surprised by this, after all, they were in need of recruits as it is. Let's just hope they don't die so quickly.


**Author's note: This is the first fanfiction I have written in years. The first chapter might be a little boring, but I hope you as the reader will become interested in it as I get passed the introduction of my OC and a friend's OC. Please give me your feedback, I'd appreciate it! Other then that, enjoy the story. (: Also, just to clear things up, these OC's were created a good three-four years ago. In Middle school, so...yeah they may seem a bit weird at first, but I revised them so they aren't as "your stereotypical OC." ^w^**

It was yet again another humid summer in Kusagakure. This wasn't very surprising considering all the dense forest life and rivers that inhabited this grassy land. The Third great ninja war had finally passed, and the Kusagakure village was repairing the damages, since their land was the battlefield for Iwagakure and Konoha.  
>Yet, amongst the hot air, and the ninja's working together to fix up the village; inside a small building that just barely escaped the terrors of war, a woman lay, giving birth. The mother of this child, just so happened to be a cousin clan to Nekobaa. Because of this, her clan, the Ichigawa clan, was known for it's cat-like features.<p>

The soon to be mother let out a yell, as a medic ninja helped her deliver the child. The medic held the newborn in it's arms, wiping the blood off the face and handing the child away to her father, who would clean her while the medic continued helping the mother get rid of the afterbirth. The mother was covered in sweat, and tired, but relieved to have had her first child.  
>The child's father smiled once his newly born daughter had been cleaned. He and his wife had decided a name a while ago, so he was proud to announce it.<p>

"Sasano Ichigawa."

And thus Sasano was born. Throughout the years, she had grown up in a decent home, and soon enrolled to the Kusagakure academy to become a ninja. Sure, occasionally she'd get teased for having cat-like features, such as a long, black tail, ears, and cat eyes and long fingernails that resembled claws. But that never really bothered her, then again, she had decided to never let it get to her, soon they had left her alone.  
>She spent her youth training and helping her family. Much like Nekobaa, the Ichigawa clan was known to supply goods to ninja's in need. The Ichigawa clan was more of a public seller, rather than a secret one though.<p>

As time had passed, Sasano had grown. She had graduated the academy at the age of thirteen, just like the rest of her class, and finally started going on missions. One of her first missions, was of course, to catch a cat. She had spotted the feline in the tall grass, she snickered at the thought of completing the mission by herself. Oh, wouldn't her sensei be proud! Not to mention the praise she'd get by her peers!

With her thoughts filled with glory, she pounced on the cat, accidentally digging her nails into it's sides. The cat hissed and scratched at her, managing to get her eye. Her left eye to be exact. She dropped the cat and instantly held onto her bleeding eye. Luckily, one of her teammates had caught the cat by using teamwork. She was later taken to the hospital in Konoha, where the medic ninja had managed to save her eye, but she was permanently blind as a result. Not to mention a nasty scar remained.

Her Sensei had scolded her for trying to take action into her own hands, he tried to teach her the ways of teamwork during later training sessions. Unfortunately, she just never seemed to be interested. Always swishing her tail and letting her ears fall, she had decided to do things by herself. She figured she was more capable to do so, and she wanted to prove her power.

By the age of 14, she had entered the chunin exams, and passed. She had continued to train and complete missions on her own at a decent rate. Since Kusagakure is a very small place, and the village within is even smaller, she had generally taken up missions offered by the leaf. As the years continued to fly by, she had completed several missions, earning the title of jonin. As her skills increased, she decided to double as the Kusagakure spy. Her history as a spy was only short-lived, but still a somewhat important part of her.

Using her Earth and lightning jutsu techniques, she managed to excel as not only a spy, but as a ninja. She began to grow cocky, and decided to take up a mission she normally wouldn't take on. It was considered S rank. Her mission was to assassinate the Waterfall village spy. It wasn't like Sasano hadn't killed people before, because she has. She just didn't like the idea of assassination really. It was just..well, more work than she bargained for honestly. After a few days of searching she had decided to take a break in a small Green tea shop along the way, ordering just that and savoring it by taking small sips.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in between Takigakure and Kusagakure, the Waterfall village spy had been moving for three days. She had her own mission as well. She had been eating nothing but food pills, so naturally she had missed the taste of food. This girl, Himeko Uchiha, was on her way to the small tea shack.<p>

Since the Uchiha clan massacre that took place not too long ago, Himeko should have been one of those Uchiha's who had been amongst the dead. But she was lucky. And smart. She was out during that night, on a mission to be exact for the leaf. The village she had formerly lived in before she had moved to Takigakure.  
>Once she found out about the massacre, she dyed her hair blue and made sure to keep her sharingan un-activated unless it was absolutely necessary. She never spoke of her being an Uchiha, and acted like she had no last name while living on her own.<p>

As the smell of tea had wafted it's way to her nose, her stomach grumbled. She quickly headed to the shop, hoping to all things religious they had some sort of food menu. Fortunately they did. Himeko may have been tactical and smart, but when it comes to times like this...Well, she may not seem the brightest.  
>The woman behind the desk smiled politely, she wasn't used to customers.<p>

"Hello! Welcome to the Lovely Green Tea Shop, How may I serve you?"

"Menu. Now."

The woman behind the desk could see the hunger in Himeko's eyes and slowly handed her the menu. Himeko instantly scanned over the menu, trying not to drool as she ordered.

"Alright, give me two servings of Dumplings and Green Tea ,please!"

The woman just nodded and began hastily making her order up. Himeko waited, trying to be patient. Unfortunately, once the order was completed, the cup of tea had broke. Causing the price to go up. Himeko was upset to say the least. "What? Why should I have to pay for that? It wasn't even my fault!" The price was too expensive, so HImeko had plans to try to haggle her way out of it, or at least lower the price.

In the meantime, Sasano had been watching Himeko as she sipped on her tea, finding the whole situation quite comical. An idea sparked in her head, she headed over to the counter and handed over the yen required to the lady working. "I'll pay for the damage's, and her order."  
>Himeko looked a bit puzzled, "Wait, really? But we don't even know eachother."<p>

Sasano just smirked. "Yeah, but either way. You're going to have to pay me back, one way or another." Himeko groaned. She hated being in debt, and for some reason, she didn't exactly trust this stranger.

Once they had both finished what they had bought from the tea shop, Sasano had lead Himeko outside, to a small cat shrine. It was a shrine that had been in her clan for generations. Even though she was on a mission, Sasano had the duty of cleaning it. The shrine was quite the size, so of course, she didn't want to do it.

"Clean this shrine, and I'll clear you of debt."

Himeko sighed at got to work. Sadly, cleaning the shrine had taken longer than expected, it took till next sunrise before she had finished. Sasano was asleep in the grass when Himeko hopped down from the shrine, landing next to her. "Done." She sighed, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

Sasano yawned and sat up, "Already? Heh. Thanks." She stands, "Anyway, you're free to go." And with that, the two had parted ways. Himeko decided to look at her mission once more, she realised that the person she was trying to assassinate was described with odd cat-like qualities. She turned, and from the looks of things, Sasano had turned as well. They had both finally realized that they were both sent to kill each other.

They both had charged at each other, Himeko pulling out a Kunai, and Sasano using an earth style jutsu to move under the ground. Himeko jumped up just in time before Sasano tried to grab at the girl's feet. Himeko threw the kunai in her hands at Sasano, which nicked her clothing. They continued to fight, for what seemed hours. Each using jutsu of either Lighting, Fire, Earth, or Water element.  
>Soon, their Chakra was running low. Himeko used her quick thinking to come up with a plan to defeat Sasano, while Sasano just gambled at what she could do. They both charged at each other, Himeko using the last of her chakra to use a water-based move, while Sasano used an Earth style move. They both ended up collapsing on the ground from lack of Chakra.<p>

Himeko huffed, clearly on the verge of passing out. "This is..taking longer than I expected…" Sasano just let out a laugh, "Psh, you're telling me! I thought this would be a breeze...Guess not." They decided to get some rest and make a temporary truce, they would continue to fight in the morning. Or at least that's what they had thought.

* * *

><p>As daylight had risen, the akatsuki had been set out to recruit new members. Originally, they had heard that there was another Uchiha, and of course, they wanted her in the Akatsuki for more power towards their goal of everlasting peace. Kisame and Itachi were sent to recruit the girl, but when Itachi had found his long-distant cousin, she was passed out next to another ninja. Kisame had picked up the booklet that held the mission Himeko had.<p>

"Get a load of this, Itachi. Turns out the other Uchiha was trying to kill this other girl...The mission is considered S-rank." Itachi just looked at his partner, then back at the two sleeping, and bruised women. He noticed a booklet similar to Himeko's around Sasano's body. He picked it up, then read over it.

"I see...The other girl, Sasano Ichigawa, is a grass village spy…"

Kisame smiled, looking interested. "She was marked as an S rank target...Maybe we found ourselves to potential member's, eh Itachi?"

Itachi just nodded a bit, picking up Himeko and flinging her over his back, while Kisame grabbed Sasano and did the same. The two men headed off to the Akatsuki, forcing the girls to be member's without their knowledge. Perhaps the Akatsuki will have a use for them in the end. Only time will tell.


End file.
